Mil y un formas de sacar de quicio al Darling
by IchiRika Luvers
Summary: DIVERTIDA SERIE DE ONESHOT EN DONDE SE PONE APRUEBA LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL "DARLING" POR SU PELIAZUL, HASTA DONDE LLEGARAN SUS "CELOS", DIRIGIDO POR SHOUKO Y KAOLINET, LAS INVITAMOS A LEER..


_**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN PUES LA SIGUIENTE SERIE DE ONESHOT ESTA DIRIGIDA A FOMENTAR LO IMPORTANTE QUE SERIA QUE ESTA PAREJA SE QUEDE JUNTA, AMIGAS DEBEMOS LUCHAR POR SER OIDAS, TANTO SHOUKO-MARIGOLD Y SU SERVIDORA SE HAN UNIDO A ESTA GRAN PROEZA EN DONDE ESPERAMOS SU APOYO CHICAS... POR AHORA LAS DEJO LEER...**_

_"Mil y un formas de sacar de quicio al Darling"_

_CAPITULO I_

"_Con Sabor a Fresa"_

Nagumo Haruya suspiro con fastidio por decima vez en lo que llevaba del día, como diablos se había envuelto en toda esa locura, seguramente haya arriba algún Dios lo odiaba, y mucho, malhumorado quiso halarse los cabellos, sin embargo un terrible punzase le hizo recapacitar con amargura, esa era la razón por la que estaba en esa situación, su calvario se debía a eso, maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió ayudar, por que si no lo hubiera hecho no tendría el brazo quebrado y no estaría sufriendo de aquella manera.

Contemplo con desagrado como una cantarina peliazul realizaba malabares para sostener sus cosas mientras cargaba las pesadas de él, en ningún momento le pidió ayuda, aun así ella se ofreció persistentemente a hacerlo, alegando que él la había salvado de aquel funesto golpe, que desgraciadamente el recibió al protegerla, desde entonces Rika Urabe, jugadora del equipo Raimon no le dejaba solo, resoplo de reojo al notar la sombra que continuaba siguiéndoles, cuan molesto le era todo eso.

**-¿Segura que puedes con todo eso?- **cuestiono al percatarse del esfuerzo sobre humano que hacia la chica por mantenerse firme con tanta cosa encima.

**-"Claro"-**respondió con una impecable sonrisa**-"tú no te preocupes"- **

Su respuesta si bien era sincera rayaba en lo absurdo, como podía decirle que no se preocupara cuando apenas si podía dar un paso, sin mencionar que medio mundo les veía de forma reprochosa, muy quebrado el brazo podía tener, pero eso no le impedía poder llevar su propio bolsón**-¡TRAE ACA!- **gruño al arrebatarle la mochila del hombro derecho, sino quería por las buenas, entonces sería por las malas.

**-¡Haruya-san!- **pronuncio asustada por tan repentina acción**-¡Tú brazo!- **recordó con espanto al ver como el chico colgaba su bolsón al hombro.

**-¨No le pasara nada¨- **explico al colocarlo de forma que no tocase su brazo.

**-"Pero…"- **quiso objetar, más al ver tétrico semblante del muchacho se trago sus palabras, no quería enojarlo, todo lo contrario quería ayudarlo.

Al escuchar que empezaría con su parloteo endureció el rostro de tal forma que irradiaba maldad pura, originando miedo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, satisfecho por lograr callarla, se giro al frente para reanudar su marcha**- "vamos"- **dijo al no sentirla tras él.

**-"Si"-**presurosa tomo su lugar a su lado al verlo andar, debía admitir que sus últimos días al lado de Nagumo no habían sido los mejores, el chico era demasiado serio para su imperativo carácter, y si estaba de buenas, significaba que habrían bromas pesada para todo el mundo, apretó con fuerza los libros que portaba entre sus brazos, pero también en esos días había descubierto algo que nadie notaba en él, detrás de su fachada antisocial se escondía un amable chico, prueba de ello era la acción heroica que tuvo con ella, el día que la salvo de aquel carro, que no vio por ir inmersa en sus pensamientos y que no escucho por llevar sus audífonos puestos, si él no la hubiese apartado en el momento preciso lo más seguro es que no habría salido con solo el brazo roto a diferencia del, consecuencia de haber recibido parte del impacto.

Luego de ir al hospital, y enterarse del estado del chico se hizo la firma promesa de cuidarlo, hasta que este se recuperara, al principio el tosco trato de Nagumo le disgusto, ahora que lo entendía le causaba gracia su manera de ser.

**-¿De qué te ríes?- **interrogo con el ceño fruncido al descubrirla.

**-"De nada"-**ruborizada al ser atrapada, Rika giro su rostro, huyendo del escrudiño que Nagumo tenía sobre ella.

**-"ERES EXTRAÑA"-**comento al voltearla a ver, listo para tratar con su desdén apartarla de él.

**-*Eso dicen*- **

Y fue ahí donde sus sentidos lo traicionaron, su fiel conciencia se desapareció y su razón se nublo, siempre que aquel inigualable aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales perdía el control de sí mismo, como tan exquisita fragancia emanaba de Rika y el hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello, ¡POR KAMI-SAMA!, llevaba una semana junto a ella y recién lo sentía, sería posible que en medio de su enojo, se enfrascara tanto, llegando al extremo de ignorar tal olor.

Examino minuciosamente a la chica frente a él, ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía destilar ese delicioso aroma? Observo su tez encandilado por averiguar el origen de su fascinación, su rostro color de canela y rosa, grandes y profundos ojos azules que levemente delineados resaltaban la paz interior de su ser, nariz respingada que realzada se amoldaba plenamente a su cara, el perfume se adentro más a su olfato, la causa de su deleite se hallaba allí, la boca llena de fragancia, de vida, bañada con el néctar más sabroso sobre la faz de la tierra, _"Fresa"_, si aquel torrente de emociones que lo envolvieron, eran debido a su obsesión con aquel fruto, dulce cítrico, que llenaba de magia su alma al sentir su fresca esencia.

Aquellos florecientes labios de brillante espesor, que jubilosos le sonreían eran los culpables de su confusión, de su necesidad por probarlos, el bien conocido sabor de su fruto favorito irradiaba de ellos y él jamás se negaría a saborearlo, les vio moverse, primero de una forma lenta, luego frenéticamente, parpadeo desconcertado.

**-¡Haruya-san!-**grito, decir que estaba asustada era poco, estaba aterrada llevaba unos cuantos minutos hablándole y este solo la veía, temerosa comenzó a elevar su tono de voz, aunque eso le disgustaba mucho, tenía que hacerlo, que tal si el golpe se le había subido a la cabeza y comenzaba a afectarle, o si algo le dolía y por hacerse el fuete no decía nada**-¿TE SIENTES BIEN?-**

El estridente grito, que minutos antes le hubiera irritado, ahora le sonaba a gloria, toda ella le parecía un paraíso terrenal que alzado frente a él se abría dispuesto a ser degustado, agito su cabeza con suavidad, debía controlarse, si se abalanzaba sobre ella en ese momento, lo único que lograría era asustarla, y lo que menos quería era eso, pues si deseaba disfrutar de esos aterciopelados labios _con sabor a fresa, _tendría que atraerla, porque nada a la fuerza era bueno, ni siquiera la comida, sonrió al recordar su suerte, ella estaba haciéndole de enfermera particular y él sacaría mucho provecho de eso**-"la verdad es que me siento acalorado"- **respondió posando su mano libre en su rostro, dramatizando su malestar.

Angustiada se aproximo a él colocando su mano sobre su amplia frente, la cercanía produjo cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo, la tentadora oportunidad se presentaba de sutil manera, inclinarse y posar sus labios en los de ella, aplacaría su enloquecido corazón, ladeo su boca y con inocentes movimientos empezó a acortar el espacio entre ellos, que Rika no noto desaparecía al estar inmersa en su afanosa tarea de detectar fiebre en él.

**-"Nagumo, Rika"- **sus nombres los sobresaltaron provocando que su tan codiciado fruto se apartara de él, chasqueo disgustado, como había olvidado que eran vigilados por su "_Darling"¸_como solía llamarle ella, molesto se giro a ver como Rika se encamina a su encuentro.

**-Hola- **saludo Domon con su mano.

**-Domon, Ichinose, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- **la ruta en que se hallaba, no era la que utilizaban ellos.

**-"Vinimos por unos helados" ¿Verdad Ichinose?-**contesto Domon al codear a su amigo que enfrascado en una batalla de miradas se olvido de saludar.

Concentrado en ganar, Ichinose simplemente asintió, estaba iracundo, molesto y todo lo que su ira pudiera producir, ya decía él que la buena voluntad de la peliazul por ayudar a ese tipo iba ser abusada, no le agradaba, ese truhan no le agradaba en nada.

La densa tensión que los embargo fue palpable, Domon y Rika observaron como aquellos dos rodeados de oscuras auras se peleaban por medio de las miradas, ¿Por qué razón?, se pregunto la chica ¿Por ti?, razono Domon al ver sus interrogantes ojos.

Desde hacía una semana que Ichinose y él les espiaban, por que según su amigo, Nagumo no le parecía de fiar y podría aprovecharse de su amiga, para Domon aquello se resumía en una sola cosa, _"ESTABA CELOSO",_ por la repentina atención que Rika tenía sobre su salvador, lamentablemente hacer que lo admitiera sería como hacer que Endo dejara de amar el futbol, "Imposible", por eso, lo acompañaba sin hacer comentario alguno respecto a eso.

Pero aquella tarde luego de presenciar otro de los groseros comentarios de Nagumo contra Rika, algo en la mirada del chico cambio, la razón, Domon temía que fuese la que él pensaba, porque si ese fuese el caso su amigo se vería en serios problemas**-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no vamos por uno los cuatro?-** el ambiente se estaba calentando con las miradas matadoras de aquellos dos**-"La heladería esta cerca"- **mejor interferir ahora antes de que sucediera algo.

Extrañada por el nervioso semblante de su amigo, volteo a ver a su paciente**-No podemos-**pronuncio al acomodar nuevamente las cosas entre sus brazos-**Al parecer Haruya-san tiene fiebre**-comunico al llegar al lado del nombrado.

La imperceptible sonrisa que sus labios formaron paso desapercibida para la peliazul y Domon, más no para él, la preocupación de Rika le causaba risa, imperdonable**-"Insisto"-**después de aparentar mudes se había dignado a hablar- **"Es posible que Haruya se sienta mejor con el helado"- **no los dejaría solos por nada del mundo, menos ahora que capto otras intensiones en él.

"**Creí que eras mudo"-**declaro burlista el pelirrojo, era más que evidente su fastidio, por no decir sus celos y resultaría fascinante, picar esa herida- **Y no necesitas insistir, me parece buena idea lo del helado- **conseguiría su tan deseada ambrosia, he Ichinose lo ayudaría.

**-¿Seguro Haruya-san?- **si su temperatura estaba alta no era bueno que comiese algo que lo perjudicara- **No creo que sea buena idea- **exclamo mordiendo su labio inferior, un acto totalmente inocente, gesto cautivador que hipnotizo a los contrincantes, sublime musa que les deleitaba con su sola presencia, se burlaba de su miserable inconsciencia.

**-*Estaré bien*- **logro decir después de apreciar con delirante gozo aquella sutil acción, semejante a cuando una fresa es partida por la mitad con total placer, la frescura de esta se esparce por su entorno armonizando con su paladar que ansioso espera su turno de poder morderlos.

-**Entonces está decidido, Vamos- **dijo Domon al tomar algunos de los libros que Rika sostenía**-Te ayudo- **

**-Gracias- **pronuncio antes de ser jalada por él- **Vienen-**giro a ver a los chicos que estáticos los miraban.

**-*Claro*-**

-**¨Seguro¨-**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-**¿De qué sabor quieres tú helado Haruya-san?-**el mencionado estuvo tentado a decirle que fuera como su fragancia, mescla delirante de canela y fresas**-"Fresa"-**hablo con suavidad.

**-¿Y tú Ichinose?-**pregunto Domon a su compañero.

**-"Canela"-**mediocampista y delantero instantáneamente chocaron su mirar, al parecer estaban pensando lo mismo.

**-#Venga, vamos por ellos#-**exclamo Domon a Rika, quien se dirigió junto con él al mostrador, dejando ambos jugadores solos en la mesa.

**-"Ahora sí, ya esta bueno de tanta mirada asesina"-**mascullo Nagumo al poner su yeso sobre la mesa**-Me dirás que tienes en mi contra-**

-**Si de eso se trata, tú tampoco me caes bien, sin embargo no ando fulminándote con la mirada-**razono Nagumo al rascarse una mejilla**-"¿No se deberá a algo más?"-**antes de llegar a lo que debían hablar se divertiría acosta de su orgullo.

**-¿Qué insinúas?-**sabía que gustaba mofarse de los demás, él no sería el siguiente.

**-*Por ella*- **señalo a Rika que sonriente aguardaba junto a Domon su pedido.

**-No voy a permitir que te aproveches de mi amiga-**declaro con seriedad, el que la señalara hizo que las cosas fueran más fáciles de decir.

**-*APROVECHARME*- **musito con fingida indignación, no deseaba aprovecharse, más bien la quería probar**-*Te recuerdo que fue ella quien insistió en ayudarme, yo en ningún momento se lo pedí- **decía la verdad, aunque las circunstancias hubiesen cambiado, él nunca le exigió su apoyo.

**-"Da igual, que te quede claro, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que la sigas tratando tan groseramente como hasta ahora, y menos que te sobrepases con ella"- **su inquisidora mirada se aferro a los rojizos ojos de Nagumo.

**-*Primero me aprovecho y ahora me sobrepaso*- **este chico si estaba que se moría de los celos- **¿Y según tú en que me he sobrepasado con ella?- **

**-*No creas que no me di cuente de tus intenciones, cuando los encontramos*-**

-**"Mejor dicho cuando nos seguían"-**

La acusación lo desencajo**-"¿Qué dices?"- **no podía ser cierto, acaso su infalible plan de espionaje había sido descubierto.

**-/Que durante esta semana deberías haber cuidado que tú sombra no te delatara/-**

Sus manos le sudaron incomodándolo, que tonto fue al no percatarse de ese terrible error- ***Entonces ya sabes que no está sola*- **lo mejor era desviar la conversación.

**-Siempre lo he sabido-** que remedio, era más testarudo que Hiroto, si continuaba así se enojaría antes de conseguir divertirse**- de todas formas sigo sin comprender por qué dices que me sobrepase con ella- **eso sí no dejaría de fastidiarlo, hasta que lo dijera.

**-"*TRATABAS DE BESARLA*"-**gesticulo exasperado, el solo hecho de recordarlo le hacía estallar.

**-¡Ah! , "era por eso"-**comento tranquilo causando que el ceño de Kazuya se arrugara más, como podía decirlo así de relajado, que acaso no le interesaba.

**-"Y LO DICES TAN FRESCO"-**agitado golpeo con su mano la mesa, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, la atención se centro en ellos ante su arrebato, incluyendo a sus amigos que asombrados les miraron.

**-¨Relájate¨- **pronuncio al apoyar su cabeza en su brazo bueno-**¨No querrás que todos se enteren de lo que hablamos¨- **estaba seguro que a Ichinose no le gustaría que la peliazul se enterara de esa forma que le gustaba, a él simplemente le daba igual.

Inhalo con fuerza, tenía que controlarse, no haría un espectáculo ahí, concentrándose en mantener a margen sus sentimientos, templo su actitud e irguió el cuerpo, volteando a ver a sus amigos, sonriéndoles para que no se preocuparan.

-**"#BONITA#" ¿Verdad?-**Nagumo al igual que él les miraba**-*A primera vista te engaña, parece de esas niñas melosas, odiosas para cualquiera*- **resoplo, lo que decía le nacía de su recién descubierta atracción hacia la jovencita**-*Sabes, durante todo este tiempo, trate de que dejara en paz, me comporte tan groseramente, que otra en su lugar me odiaría ya, sin embargo ella no*- **ladeo su sonrisa al ver la expresión de disgusto que Ichinose ponía con su comentario**- "todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, se aportado aun más amable, Rika es como una caja de exquisitos dulces sabor a fresa"- **declaro pensativo_**- "Y a mí me gusta todo lo que sabe a fresa"**_**-**murmuro al levantarse y acercarse a Rika para tomar su helado provocando un intencional roce entre sus manos, sonrojando a la peliazul, quien azorada solo atino a inclinar su rostro mientras Nagumo se aproximo peligrosamente a su rostro susurrándole un _"Gracias"._

Aquella última frase sumada a la escenita golpeó su mente, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué le gustaban las fresas? , giro su cabeza con brusquedad, acaso le estaba diciendo que le GUSTABA RIKA…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**_Bien que les parecio, entretenido, loco, bueno si algunas de las palabras anteriores fue lo que se les vino a la mente al leerlo, debo decir que logramos nuestro proposito con SHOUKO, pues como veran chicas lo que queremos es propagar el amor que esta parejita destila, y solo de esta forma hemos sido capaces, nuestra union en este proyecto esta especialmente impulsada por nuestro cariño al ICHIRIKA, en este pequeño espacio podran encontrar escritos inspirados en estos dos, esperando su especial participacion, cualquier tipo de comentario sera bien recibido y sera un alisiente para continuar en este dificil camino que es el AMOR..._**

_¡QUE EL ICHIRIKA ESTE CON USTEDES! _

_SHOUKO-MARIGOLD Y KAOLINET..._


End file.
